


modern epistolary

by firebrands



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: tony ends up staying longer than expected on a business trip, and steve slowly learns how to convey his feelings over text.turn on creator style!fill for mystony bingoprompt: long distance relationshipthanks to sirsapling for throwing this idea at me!!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 171
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	modern epistolary

Steve  
  
i cant believe im going to be gone for a month  
  
Yeah.  
  
so what are you up to  
  
Training.  
  
Why can’t we just talk on the phone?  
  
well bc I’m in a meeting right now darling  
  
Tony.  
  
im paying attention!  
  
Tony.  
  
i was just thinking about you, is all  
  
You’re in that meeting because it’s important.  
  
youre more important  
  
Then why’d you go?  
  
fair  
  
talk to you later then?  
  
Of course.  
  


* * *

Tony  
  
I know its late, darling, so i won’t bother calling. anyway, i might have to stay a bit longer than planned, they just really need me here.  
  
You sound upset. For how long?  
  
Ur awake!  
  
Might have something to do with how my message tone is different is they’re texts from you.  
  
...  
  
1) i’m sorry i think its cute that u haven’t figured out how to change it  
  
2) how do you know im upset  
  
3)… u dont put ur phone on silent??  
  
sorry for waking u sweetheart  
  
More punctuation than usual. Don’t be sorry. Call?  
  


* * *

Steve  
  
god it has officially been too long since I’ve seen you  
  
Agreed.  
  
what  
  
I agree. It’s been two months. That’s longer than your usual trips.  
  
oh my god  
  
r u ok????  
  
im calling pick up  
  
I’m in a debrief. What’s wrong?  
  
ur saying so many words  
  
u miss me!!!!!!!!  
  
I do.  
  
YOU REALLY MISS ME  
  
I do.  
  
Have I given the impression that I don’t miss you when you go on business trips?  
  
i don’t know  
  
give me a second i’m   
  
trying to deal with this  
  
ur not usually sweet when we text  
  
Well you continue to insist on this form of communication.  
  
is it really so awful? do you want me to write you god forbid, letters??  
  
Given the circumstances, texts will have to do.  
  


* * *

Tony  
  
i expect a cake when i get back  
  
Bold of you to assume I haven’t already placed an order.  
  
You really do love me, don’t u  
  
Most of the time, yes.  
  
!!!!!  
  
rude!!!!  
  
when don’t you love me?  
  
When you’re too far away.  
  
keep talking like that rogers and I’ll never leave  
  
That's the plan.  
  


* * *

Tony  
  
did u want anything from madrid  
  
Just you.  
  
I’m taking a screenshot of this and framing it  
  
I love you????  
  
Why do you sound confused?  
  
STEVE  
  
Tony?  
  
I love you  
  
I love you too. Get home safe.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was a little self-indulgent, and i haven't written in a while (if the past two months are my standard). i'm also still hellbent on filling as much as i can of my bingo card, lol.
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
